falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sum
[French version : Nous Aurons] This total transformation mod aims to bring to life an anarchist utopia after apocalyptic times. It takes place in eastern part of former Canada and United-States. The game will be a bilingual (french & english) single player non-linear RPG. It can be called a positive post-apocalyptic game or a radical camping simulator. The world has been challenged by the Sum of all heavily anticipated catastrophies (environmental, human and tecnological). The humans survived them and organised themselves according to a mix of anarchistic, aboriginal, technological and nomadic ways of living, embrasing anarchy ideas and goals (anti-domination, direct democracy, freedom and autonomy), creating federated communities. In game, "The Sum" refers simultaneously to the sum of all catastrophies, the name of a new currency and mispellings of the words "son" and "sun". Story You are one of 20-25 inhabitants of a once prosperous city of North-america. There is no mayor in this town but some comitees opened to any person that wants to join. Your village has managed to organise itself very nicely (thanks to everybody's help) and federate itself within a network of similar communities all-around the world. The game starts when you take the decision of your lifetime : attempting a rite of passage that will make you an adult. This rite can be tried at any age. It consists of leaving town, alone or with others attempting the same rite and stay away from your hometown for a period of 12 months. You must leave without food or water, keeping only the clothes you are currently wearing... This journey will bring you to a desolate, still memorable landscape that was once populated by more than 9 billions humans. You will of course sense their presence everywhere and be forced to strive in a totally altered nature where wild animals and wilderness have been radically altered or eradicated. You will also encounter other communities that structure themselves very differently, and may not share at all your ways and beliefs. Map Differences from Fallout Tactics game Projection of major changes to Fallout tactics engine and game : #Non-linear RPG gameplay (focusses primarily on exploration) #Totally new interface(called GPSP) with a new "mascot" : the Smiley #Hunger meter and simple food cooking interface #Campsite with cooler, cart and camp fire that can be moved around #Portable electricity monitored for a variety of uses #Environment dangers (forestfires, pollution, sinkholes, storms and collapsing roofs) #A new skill : Search (replace Gambling skill) #Much fewer caracters and animals (this could be a challenge to find them) #Lesser use of weapons in general, particularly GUNS. (Some more melee and thrown weapons) #Negociation replaces Barter skill : Combination of barter and speech #New ambiant sounds and music soundtrack (2 creators working on it!) Authors The Sum (Nous Aurons) is an art project created by the french canadian artist Hugo Nadeau. * Concept / Story / Design / Scripts : '''Hugo Nadeau(Montreal, Qc, Canada) * '''Music soundtrack : Antonio de Braga (Québec, Qc, Canada) * Sound effects : Fred Lebrasseur (Québec, Qc, Canada) External Links Some Screen Shots New contents are added to this mod page : MoDB page Main creator/artist website : www.hugonadeau.com Category:Fallout Tactics mods - In Development